sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay Tips
This page is a reference to find out how to play in different areas and get some basic answers. WRETCHED GORGE The wretched gorge is a team HBM dungeon where four players can join. You have eight tries as in mesa, with six hour cool down. The gorge allows players to build their own bases, upgrade them, use six hero hero bases, then form their bases together to fight in gorge 1, 2, 3, or 4. Might requirement Gorge I - 20,000 Might requirement Gorge II - 40,000 Might requirement Gorge III - 60,000 Might requirement Gorge IV - 100,000 warning: In level 1 the team fights demon boss 1, ieain level 2 it is demon bosboss 180! The basic strategy is to level your wall and hero bases first. Your heroes will not engage with low level bases. To upgrade you will use a variety of resources including Honor badges, mana and gold. So make sure you stock up! Steps First you need to build a base. Click form team. You have a 10 x 10 layout to work with. You start with level one walls, hero bases, arrow towers, magic towers. or cannon towers to choose from. You can only have six hero bases, but there is no limit on how many other buildings you use. You may save 3 bases. You must place heroes on bases before joining battle and select one base as default. Hint: Try different base designs with guild members to see how tthey fit together before you battle. You may upgrade you buildings and walls in Form Team mode by clicking arrows above items. TIPS: * The first thing to upgrade is your hero bases. Your heroes will not engage offensively if your bases are low. Nine is a good number to strive for gorge 1. * Your walls can be upgraded over time. They basically guide the enemy. Don't leave them at level one, but don't rush to get them to level 20. * Towere are important. We do not use them often in Gorge 1, but start upgrading magic towers ASAP for Gorge 2. * Keep an eye on your HB, as upgrading can be costly at first, but once you do it, its done. Bases There are many things you can do with your grid. The important thing to remember is that you are playing with a team. You want to use a base that works well with the team. TIPS: * When doing gorge 1 with higher players, place all your heroes in a "V" formation in the corner with no walls. Use your strongest heroes on the bases, and this almost always guarantees a win for Gorge 1. * Lower level players in Gorge 1 can use walls with a simple entrance to guide the enemy towards then to center. The idea is to have have the Demon Boss not get stuck outside of the walls. IF YOU HAVE A PD DO NOT PLACE HIM DIRECTLY IN FRONT; KEEP HIM OFF CENTER. '' * Do not use towers on Gorge 1; It slows the enemies down and can hamper the progress of battle. * In Gorge 2, Magic towers are used for stun effects with garrisons. Two on each base are ideal for death box design, but other successful designs use 1. Remember there are more mobs and two chieftains plus higher demon in Gorge 2, so higher level players are necessary, but so are good base designs. ''Battle When players enter battle the field is open. Each player can rotate his base 90 degrees to line up to other players. Strategies can include forming one large square in corner, or in middle.... whatever team decides. Usually attacks will happen at one base or two, but if hero bases are lvl 8 or higher other heroes will usually engage. Demon boss arrives with mobs so be prepared. Gorge I is good practice for everyone, and it's fun to win. In Gorge II you need to have higher level players and higher level bases. With more mobs and a harder end game it is quite the challenge. Gorge III actually has two Demons and two mini chieftains and is rather difficult. REWARDS- * Gorge I : crest box, red crystals bag (L), blue crystal bag (L), elite hero card * Gorge II: crest box, red crystal bag(L), 2 blue crystal bags(L), 2 elite hero cards * Gorge III: crest box, 2 red crystal bags, 3 blue crystal bags, legendary hero card * Gorge IV: crest box, 2 red crystal bags, 3 blue crystal bags, 3 legendary hero cards Other Information: Defensive Might: You will see this next to your name when you enter battle Creating Battles: It is the same as Mesa. Create and then invite. Make sure you have team formed in guild chat before going in. You may also do do random wretched gorge. However this would be better to work within the guild. Random gorge is not as fin as doing it with teammates. And Gorge is worth doing for the rewards alone. We all need crystals and crests! LOST BATTLEFIELD The Lost Battlefield is a new feature of the game located next to the Arena. Each day you have five chances chances battle, which resets at server time. The Battlefield lasts for a season, which is for seven days, and runs from Sunday to Sunday. The idea is to score as many season points as you can you earn fame ''and ''bonus gems ''when the season is over. ''Preparing to Battle The first step in the Battlefield is to set your teams that you will use in what is like a Lost Realm battle-like set up. When you enter for the first time your challengers should all have a zero rank. If you have battled already you may see this: When you click form team you will see three empty bases. This is where you place your three arena teams. You will have up to three chances each battle to defeat the enemy. When choosing your heroes there are quite a few things to consider: * How many Legends do you have? * Are they leveled up and do they all have crests? * Should you level a duplicate hero just for battlefield? * How much might difference are in your in your teams? * Who are the best heroes to use? TIP: Consider this list of heroes '' A. PD, Molt, Santa, Aries, Cupid, Harpy, TG, (Skull Knight) B. Vlad, Spirit Mage, Destroyer, Orks, Death Knight, Atlanticore C. Druid, Immo, Grizz, Siren, Treantaur, Snowzilla, Paladin D. Champ, Succubus, Ninja E. Elites and Ordinaries Don't Place your BEST heroes ALL on the same team (ex. All A group on one), spread them out for better efficiency. It will help lower team levels and might help you win a battle. ''Battling When choosing an opponent you will have the option to choose what team to send in first. Select First and Second team then click "Challenge". The opponent furthest to your right will give you the least fame, while the opponent furthest to your left will give you the most. Sometimes you may want to start with your weakest team, sometimes your strongest… that strategy is up to you. You can always change that set up. At the end of battle you will see Victory or Loss Screen. The Top number is Fame accumulated to date plus new battle. The bottom number is Season Ranking plus battle score. It also tells you what you need to achieve next rank. Fame is used to buy the following items: TIP: ''You need 10 '''Green runes '''to get Level 5 talent to 6, 10 '''Purple runes to get Level 6 talent to 7, 10 Yellow runes '''to Level 7 talent to 8. Random 5 Talent Box is just '''FUN!!!! '''''Rewards There are two types of rewards in the Lost Battlefield, the Challenge Rewards and Season Rewards. Challenge Rewards: You’ll win Season Points and Fame from each battle in the Battlefield.  The amount of Season Points and Fame you earn for winning a battle depends on your opponent. If your opponent has more Season Points than you, you’ll earn more Season Points.   For example: You currently have 200 Season Points. If your opponent has 300 Season Points, you’ll earn 38 Season Points when you win the battle. If your opponent has only 100 Season Points, you’ll earn 22 Season Points for winning the battle. Losing the battle will always grant you 10 Season Points. If you don’t have any Fame bonus, the Fame you earn will be equal to the Season Points earned. Season Points: These are the points earned in battle. They reset after every season. The more Season Points you have, the more Gems you’ll earn at the end of the season. There are five different ranks based on the amount of Season Points earned. They each provide a different bonus to the Fame earned from battles.R''' Fame: Fame is earned when you challenge opponents in the Battlefield. They can be used to buy items from the Warehouse. Your rank in the Lost Battlefield will affect the amount of Fame you’ll earn from each battle. Higher ranks will grant a greater bonus. Season Rewards: When the Season ends, you’ll earn Gems based on your total Season Points and Rank position. For example: If you're first in Rank 2 with 599 Season Points, you’ll win 200 Gems. The higher your ranking, the more rewards you’ll win). The amount of Gems awarded based on rank and position is as follows: ''Collecting Season Rewards'' Each Season lasts for a week. A new Season begins every Monday at 00:00 (Sever Time). After each Season, tap the “Rank” button to see the Rankings and collect your Season Rewards. Season Rewards will be replaced by new rewards when the next Season is over. Collect your rewards before they’re gone! ''HINT: If you replace your heroes after last battle on Sunday with weaker ones your might will drop. Losses Don't affect ranking but will affect your placement when Monday's rounds begin, alleviating the problem of high opponents next season. '''''Season Points Reset E.g.: Player A did not enter the Lost Battlefield during a new Season, so his Season Points have not been reset. If Player B has been matched to Player A, he will still see Player A's Season Points from the previous Season.However even if you did not enter the Lost Battlefield during the current Season, the previous Season Points will still reset when yet another Season begins. MIGHT Increasing your might gives you several advantages to gameplay. You get better daily rewards, better rewards in expeditions and from quests, more fame in Guid War and more nobility in arena. Usually you want to INCREASE '''your might. You get the most might from building heroes. You also get might from troops, buildings, and spells. You do not gain might from traps, bombs or walls. ''Might from troops'' Max troop might from all troops = 6280 * Might for upgrading troops first tier (+480) ** Guardian level 5 +120 ** Hunter level 5 + 120 ** Pyromancer Level 5 +120 ** Treant Level 5 +120 * Might for upgrading troops second tier (+1600) ** Hammer Dwarf level 5 + 400 ** Centaur level 5 +400 ** Griffin level 5 +400 ** Mecha Man level 5 +400 * Might for upgrading troops third tier (+4200) ** Savage Ogre level 5 +1050 ** Shotgun Dwarf level 5 +1050 ** Fairy Dragon level 5 +1050 ** Ornithopter level 5 +1050 ''Might from Spells'' Max Spell might = 4875 * Arrow Rain + 150 * Restoration +225 * Ares" Fervor +300 * Windstorm +375 * Guardian Angel +450 * Meteor +525 * Disaster +600 * Ares' Frenzy +675 * Phoenix Flight +750 * Snowstorm +825 *''Total might at Level 5'' ''Might from Buildings'' Max Building might = 5056 * Town Hall + 50 might per level * Mana Mill +3 might per level * Gold Mine +3 might per level * Gold Vault +3 might per level * Mana Vault +3 might per level * Army Camp +5 might per level * Hero Altar +10 might per level * Basic Tower +5 might per level * Advanced Tower +10 might per level * Relic Hall +5 might per level * Guild Hall +10 might per level * Arena Buidling +5 might * Warehouse +1 might ''Might from Heroes'' You increase a Hero's might by leveling it and its skill, replacing its talent for a higher one, and increasing the inscription level. Each inscription level is worth a certain amount of might. * Level 20 = 81 might * Level 40 = 225 might * Level 60 = 471 might * Level 80 = 876 might * Level 85 = 1011 might * Level 90 = 1167 might * Level 95 = 1335 might * Level 100 = 1527 might Each ''Type'' of hero has a certain value. * Ordinary = 19.4/2.0 (A/B) * Elite - 39/3.5 (A/B) * Legendary = 58.5/5.0 (A/B) * Evolved 1 = 78/6.3 (A/B) * Evolved 2 = 97.5/7.6 (A/B) '''Might Formula To find out the might of your hero use this formula: LEVEL * B + Skill Level * A + Talent Level * 20 + (MOV SPD -198) * (LEVEL/180) and round down to the nearest whole number. FOR EXAMPLE: A level 170 evolved skull knight formula would look like this: 170 * 6.3 + 9 * 78 + 7 * 20 + (390 -198) * (170/180) = 1071 + 702 + 140 + (192 *.94) = 1913 + 180 = 2093 he also has an inscription level of 95 worth 1335 bringing him to 3428 That's 1 hero! Decreasing Might If you have extra Heroes you can also level them to increase your might. But there may come times where you have to decrease you might. * You are a new player and can not perform raids * You are out of space on your altar * You want to evolve heroes * You are struggling in guild wars Remember having lower might is really only beneficial early in the game so you can stabilize your team for raids. You lower might by consuming leveled heroes or lowering talents, the latter not recommended. In order to prevent your altar from getting full, use the warehouse function when hiring heroes. In order to prevent losing too much might when you evolve heroes, try not to build secondary heroes up to too high of a level.